Conventional product development of integrated circuit (IC) designs involves computer-aided design (CAD) software to adopt a hierarchical approach to generate a floorplan or a tentative layout of its functional cells while the detailed physical designs of these functional cells or the IC design at the top hierarchical level may not have been designed or available and are usually distributed to a group of layout designers who collaborate to complete the entire layout of the integrated circuit.
Conventional prototyping approaches include a top-down and a bottom-up approach. A top-down approach begins the prototyping process at the top or highest hierarchy and proceeds to lower hierarchies until it reaches the lowest hierarchy to complete an IC design. With the top-down approach, the functional cells at a higher hierarchy may be brought into the layout canvas while each cell include its own pins, ports, or terminals (collectively pin for singular or pins for plural hereinafter). The details of these functional cells at lower hierarchies are not yet exposed and will be designed at respective lower hierarchies as the top-down approach migrates to lower hierarchies. A circuit designer needs to estimate the size of each cell and determine the locations of pins or terminals for the cell. The estimated cell may be too big to waste invaluable space on silicon or may be too small to accommodate all the devices therein. Either way, multiple iterations may be required for even a single cell. In addition, even if the circuit designer knows how these pins are connected to each other, the circuit designer may only align or offset these pins by manipulating the cell. In the event that a designer groups a set of components or cells and intends to create a logical cell for the set, the pins of the logical cell or their identifications thereof (e.g., names of the pins) have to be manually created. The designer will then have to find the corresponding pin identifications in the schematic design and associated these manually created identifications with the corresponding pin identifications.
Bottom-up approaches begin with the design of discrete circuit components and proceed to higher hierarchies as the designs of lower hierarchies are complete until the design for the top or highest hierarchy is complete. In these bottom-up approaches, pins and their identifications as well as locations are determined at lower hierarchies in their respective cells. At the higher level hierarchies, these pins often present a challenge to routing these pins of an actual or virtual cell because these pins are determined individually for each cell and independent of each other and may thus cause misalignment of pins or terminals at higher hierarchies where these cells are assembled and supposed to be interconnected. To rectify these problems such as pin or terminal misalignment at higher hierarchies, the design process must return to the lower hierarchies where the devices with the misaligned pins are placed, adjust the placement of the devices, and determine whether the pins or terminals are aligned at the next higher hierarchy. These conventional approaches must then proceed to the next higher hierarchy to determine whether there exist other misalignment problems. These conventional approaches may thus iterate multiple times until an acceptable or desirable solution is found.
Therefore, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing virtual prototyping for electronic designs.